Pizza
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick goes out to get pizza but he doesn't exactly go where Jackie expects! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I owned nothing of CSI

Pizza

"Hey Jacks have you started dinner yet?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I was just about to why, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, and I just saw this commercial for pizza and it looked really good, how about I go pick us up a pizza?" He asked.

"Are you telling me I'm not the only one with pregnancy cravings in the house?" She asked with a grin.

"Yep, pretty much, that's why I've gained ten pounds since you've been pregnant." He said with a smile.

Jackie laughed.

"No dear, you've gained ten pounds during this pregnancy because every time I have ice cream you have some too." She told him.

He laughed.

"That too." He agreed.

She laughed.

"So do you want me to go get the pizza?" He asked.

"Sure, thank you." She said.

He left to go get the pizza.

A while later Jackie was starting to get worried, the pizza parlor was only a few blocks away, Nick should have been back by now.

Nick strolled into the pizza parlor.

He wasn't at the pizza parlor by their house, he was at one clear across town. He and Jackie had went there a while back because they hadn't been there before and they wanted to try it, Jackie had raved about the pizza, saying it was the best she'd ever eaten but since it was so far from their house he figured they weren't going to get to go there very often so he decided to be nice and surprise her and get a pizza from there.

"Hi what can I get you sir?" a friendly worker said as he walked in.

"Well my wife and I were in here a while back and we loved the pizza but I can't remember which one we ordered so can I see a menu?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied before going to fetch one.

"Thank you." He told her as she handed him one.

"You're welcome, are you Nick Stokes?" She asked, rather timidly.

"Yes." He replied, wondering who she was and why she recognized him.

"I'm Lisa McNulty, you worked my sister Catherine McNulty's murder case a couple years back."

Nick remembered that case well, the two sisters had moved to Vegas to get away from California and away from the heartache they had experienced over the death of their parents in a car accident, only to have Lisa come home one night from work to find her sister brutally murdered. Nick had solved the case, a sex offender had cut the screen on one of the windows in the basement and had brutally sexually assaulted and strangled Catherine.

"Yes, I remember your sister's case, again, I am so sorry."

"Thank you. You know you really are an incredible human being, you made me feel like solving my sister's case was the only on earth you cared about, I appreciate the dedication that you showed to my sister, it was obvious that you genuinely cared about getting justice for her, and you also showed immense compassion for me too, you are a true hero in my book."

"Thank you, but I don't deserve that, I was just doing my job." He told her.

"Yes, but I could tell you truly cared, and for that I will always be grateful."

"I appreciate that." He told her sincerely with a smile.

She smiled back before going to seat a couple that had just walked in, while Nick looked over the menu.

"Alright, did you decide what you wanted?" Lisa asked Nick.

"Yep, I'll take a large pepperoni and a large Vegas Delight to go please." He told her.

"Alright, you can have a seat and they'll be up shortly." She told him.

He smiled and then took a seat on a bench to wait until his pizza's were ready.

Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nicky, where are you? You should have been back a long time ago." Jackie told him, relieved that he answered his phone.

"There is a long line, it's busy and so I've had to wait. I'll be home soon." He fibbed, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Oh, ok, I'll see you soon then." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Here you go." Lisa said not long after that as she handed him two pizza boxes.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?" He asked.

"Nothing, they're on me." She replied.

"No they're not, I'm paying for them, you'll get fired for giving away free food."

"It's not free, I paid for it." She told him with a smile.

"I don't want you to do that." He argued.

"But I want to, after what you've done for me and my sister it's the least I can do."

"You really don't need to do that." He insisted.

"I know, but really, I insist."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, thank you, I truly appreciate that, and so will my family."

"You're welcome, I truly appreciate what you did for my sister."

Nick smiled.

"Thanks again." He said.

She smiled at him.

He then left.

The pizza smelled so good he was half tempted to have a piece on the way home but he refrained himself.

"Holy cow, they must have been packed." Jackie said as soon as he got home.

"Yeah, I have a little confession to make." He told her with a grin.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I didn't go where you think I did, I fibbed earlier."

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Look at the box." He told her. She did and smiled. "Yum, I was hungry before, but now I'm even more so, thank you for doing that you are a sweetheart, let's eat."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving, I almost tore into it on the way home." He said.

She laughed and then went to get plates out so the family could eat.

The pizza was so good and what made it even better was the fact that they got to enjoy eating it as a family.

The End!


End file.
